This is a phase I/II study of escalating doses of cytoxan, BCNU, and etoposide in the treatment of refractory lymphoma. It is designed to determine dose-limiting toxicity of this combination and establish efficacy in hodgkin's disease and non-hodgkin's lymphoma.